


when the hurly-burly's done

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [14]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan returns home after the war with her secret intact. It's not as fun as it could have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the hurly-burly's done

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)  
>  Mulan, Fa Mulan & Any, the one where Mulan's secret isn't discovered

When the thrill of adventure was over and she was back home, behind the tall red walls that separated the courtyard of her chambers from the outside world again, even Mulan understood that just because she brought home Shan-Yu's sword didn't change the fact that she stood in front of the emperor and lied to his face - now _there_ was a crime worse than infiltrating into the army, also punishable by death to her entire family.  
  
She bore the captivity (there was no other word for it now) as a dutiful daughter should, she hid her face when her friends came by looking for “Ping” and let her parents tell them they’ve arrived at the wrong house, because she had given her family enough worry and grief, as it had shown in the very relief they displayed when she came home.  
  
In her now-abundant spare time, she wondered if this is how her life will be from now on, with the only person who could possibly understand just a fraction of everything that she experienced being a miniature dragon who shouldn’t exist in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> (...Uh, yeah. Probably not what you were looking for. I loved the Disney version as a kid, but let's just say I'm a lot more cynical now...)


End file.
